


Friends

by dimethief



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Ace needs a hug, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love, did ace die?, kinda sad, no beta we go raw, your choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimethief/pseuds/dimethief
Summary: Ace made a friend, and he's in love with him.
Relationships: Ngũgĩ Muchoki "Wamai" Furaha/Håvard "Ace" Haugland
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Though I put major character death, you can still have an open ending if you think hard enough ;p
> 
> Thanks Grain_crain for the song which inspired me for this fic. The song is Mr.Hollywood - Joji
> 
> Recommend to listen to it while reading it :)

The air is thick with dust, while the sun shines through the window dimming up the small garage. The temperature is high enough to make Ace dripping wet with sweat. Ace never likes to work in such a humid and hot place - Phillipine - but the mission is a mission, no options for him.

“It’s hot.”

Ace peers at the quite dark man resting next to him, mumbling his complaints out. Wamai looks calm as usual, and Ace wonders how this man can be so tranquil the whole time. Probably it’s because the meditation thing that Wamai tries to teach Ace, though Ace fails to master it.

No response, and Ace chuckles silently. Wamai doesn’t talk much, but Ace gets that and frankly that’s one of the reasons Ace likes Wamai so much. If Ace really thinks hard, he can recall there are a couple of times Wamai isn’t so quiet and calm.

One time, it was Thanksgiving, and everyone was in the base celebrating it. It took Ace a while to convince Wamai to take those shots. And when Wamai was hammered, Ace giggled at how talkative Wamai could be when he’s drunk.

“Now you’re just taking advantage of him,” commented Kali who’s shaking her head at how Wamai wrapped himself all over Ace. And Ace rolled his eyes at Kali saying it was Wamai who’s taking advantage of him. Ace wasn’t complaining though, as he just let that drunk man lay his head on his shoulder and mumble inconsistent words. 

There hadn’t been a chance like this, and Ace absolutely took it as quickly as possible. It might not be right, but at the end of the night Ace still stole a kiss from Wamai. It’s a cute little secret that Ace would never talk about, but would always remember. The soft lips brushed over his, and that was it, nothing else; simple, but lethal to Ace.

“15 minutes.” 

The sudden callout from Wamai makes Ace jump a bit. Ace turns his eyes to Wamai and only finds that man is looking at him.

“Don’t daydream. We only have 15 minutes before the whistle is blown,” says Wamai flatly, refusing to give much reaction, but Ace can clearly hear the unpleasant tone under it.

“Says someone who meditates in the middle of the mission.” Ace beakers back but with only playful purpose.

“I’m not, and you know it.” Wamai gestures at Ace, cocking a brow up.

“Yeah, I know. I was joking. How about you try to learn how to take a joke?” 

Ace’s words earn a quiet chuckle from Wamai, and Ace smiles back as his heart flips back at Wamai’s throaty chuckle. 

It’s always the way Wamai chuckle that makes Ace want to just jump on him and kiss him. Whenever Ace cracks a joke and his ears are hungry for Wamai’s low chuckles. Sometimes it’s just that simple that Ace only cracks a joke to hear that laugh again. It goes through Ace’s ears and reaches to his heart, tingling and giving him that small electrifying feeling through his whole body. 

“You guys are really close now, huh?”commenting again Kali gave her hottake. 

“What now? You jealous?” And that time Wamai actually said something sarcastic.

“You’re getting good at being sarcastic, my dude.” Ace laughed out loud.

“Thanks for you, my friend.” Wamai gave Ace a thumbs up and a wink.

Ace winked back as his smile slowly faded. They are friends, and it will stay this way. Ace had accepted this fact a long time ago, and he’s fine with it. He didn’t or doesn't ask for anything else. No matter how fucking much he loves this man, it will always stay platonic. And he’s fine with it, totally.

“You think when we get back, we will be awarded for at least a week off? You know we have been here for more than a month now.” Ace tugs his mask up just over his lips, turning his head to the side asking Wamai.

Wamai sighs and looks back at Ace. “I don’t know, but to be honest it’s been exhausting.”

Ace nods and doesn’t say anything back, and instead he just looks at Wamai. There’s something about Wamai’s eyes that is so magical. First of all, those are golden. And for only one time when Wamai told Ace about why he had golden eyes it was still unclear. That night Ace wasn’t feeling so well and Wamai kindly listened to whatever Ace vented about. When it came to listening, Wamai did it so well. 

“When I was little, people from my village always thought I was a freak because I have golden eyes. They hated me and my ma. They thought I was the devil's son. They said we brought bad luck to the village. Till this day, I still don’t know why I have golden eyes. But my ma would tell me it's a gift from god. I should be proud of it.” When Wamai said these, they were sitting on the training field outside the main building in the base. Fresh breeze brushing by,and Ace just sat there looking at Wamai, totally forgetting what he wanted to say next. “So, you shouldn’t feel bad about the way you act. That’s what made you so unique. If you’re actually a bad person, you think I would be your friend? Yes, you may be cocky sometimes, but it doesn’t change the fact you’re a great person, a great friend to me.” Wamai’s words hit harder than any bullets that Ace had ever taken. It didn’t hurt though, just word to word sprayed on Ace’s body and heart. 

“Thank you..” That was pretty much what Ace could say at that moment, as his tears mingled at the edge of his eyes. That night, he needed that very much, and as a friend Wamai did it so well. So well that Ace would never want to lose this friend. Ace could never risk his friendship between him and Wamai just for his stupid selfish love. 

He followed the rules, and Wamai would guide him through everything, as a friend. And that night, they eventually passed out there, seeing the sun rise from the edge of the skyline.

“1 more minute.” Wamai gave another countdown.

Ace rubs his face harshly and pulls down his mask. He glances at Wamai, and pats Wamai’s shoulder firmly embracing a confident smile. 

And Ace says, “let’s do this. We’re gonna go home finally.”

“Yes, my friend, go home.”

Things elascate quickly. Ace doesn’t have time to pay attention to everything when there are bullets flying over his head and blood splattering around him, but there’s only one person who can earn his full attention is Wamai. Ace tries his best to keep Wamai safe next to him. 

When they finally reach the bomb, both of them are hurt somewhere. Luckily it wasn’t something lethal, so as to how the mission is planned they are going to diffuse the bomb. Ace gestures at the bomb as he’s guarding the door. Wamai gives Ace a firm nod and starts to diffuse.

The diffusing process seems taking forever, and Ace’s feeling his head only gets dizzier and dizzier. Maybe the earlier explosion that actually hurt his head, but now it’s not the time to be weak. The mission is not going smooth anyway, and since more than 5 recruits have died already they are the only two who are accounted for this. 

Quickly licking his dry lips, Ace frowns at the footsteps he hears from the door. More enemies are coming. “How long? We have more coming!” asks Ace who can literally hear his heart beating faster. 

“15 seconds!”

This doesn’t look good for them and Ace knows it. 

2 grenades, 4 magazines of bullets, and 3 smoke grenades. That’s how many things that takes Ace to stop enemies from coming in. It’s almost a blur to him at this point, but when Wamai finally is done with diffusing Ace still lets out a relieved sigh.

“Let’s g-”

Body drops when Wamai turns back to Ace.

See, it doesn’t only take 2 grenades, 4 magazines, and 3 smoke grenades, but also 3 bullets in Ace’s body. When Ace falls on the floor, he never feels so relieved before. Three bullets on his body are all he needs to take to finish this mission, and moreover to keep Wamai safe. He thinks maybe this time he won’t make it, but at least he makes sure Wamai’s safe. For a second he almost forgets he’s supposed to do this for the mission, not the operator. But when everything happens so quick, the only thing he can think is to make sure Wamai is safe. He’s doing it not just because he loves that man so much, but also he’s his friend.

They are friends. They don’t gotta love each other, they just gotta make it through today, but it’s ok to Ace even if it’s just Wamai who makes it through today.

“Havard, fucking hell, don’t go, I got you!”

Ace smiles at how Wamai is practically screaming at the moment. Seeing how this man cares about him this much actually makes Ace so satisfied right now.

_ He cares about me. _

Ace thinks, but maybe this is not the most beautiful way to find out. Still Ace is fine with it, just like how he’s fine with hiding his love behind his “friend” role. Ace is always fine with it when it comes to Wamai. There are so many times Ace finds himself in love with this man, and he still manages to pull out a good show acting like he’s only doing it as a friend.

“...”

Ace is trying to say something but those words lose in his throat. He’s too weak to speak right now. And no, he’s not going to say “I love you” like some cheesy movies, instead he just wants to say “thank you”.

At the end of the day, no matter how things end, Ace can’t appreciate more for Wamai being his friend. Maybe it’s not so ideal in his heart, but being a friend of Wamai is doing enough to Ace. And today it’s not the end of the world, and Ace will not ruin this beautiful friendship between them. 

It’s pure platonic, from the start to the end, and it will stay this way forever.


End file.
